Realms
Realms, also called Dimensions, refers to the various locations that make up the hierarchical tiers of 'reality'. Each Realm is numbered and ranges from the 0th Dimension downwards. The most commonly referred to Realms are the Story Realm and the Writers' Realm within the Never-ending Story but other Realms have specific functions that will interact with the Story Realm. Description TBA Realm List 0th Dimension - Nothing The 0th Dimension is actually Nothing, which is the backbone of all existence and RealmsNeS2 Post 1816, NeS2 Page 46, Britt: the Legend, Never-ending Story 2 written by Britt the Writer.. 1st Dimension - Real Life Main article: Real Life Real Life is beyond the understanding of most Characters and has no narrative or plot or story. 2nd Dimension - Writers' Realm Main article: Writers' Realm The Writers' Realm is the 2nd Dimension, where the Writers of the NeS reside within the Massassi Temple Offices. 3rd Dimension - Dreamstate Main article: Dreamstate The 3rd Dimension is the Dreamstate. 4th Dimension - The l33t Main article: The l33t The 4th Dimension is often known as the l33t by Characters and is where the Keepers of the Story reside. It is the place where order and balance are perpetuated. The Keepers of the Story are more commonly known as the Hands of the NeS since the birth of the Never-ending Story. 5th Dimension - Heavenly and Hell Realm See also: Heaven | Hell | Mount Olympus | Tartarus The 5th Dimension is the realms of Heaven and Hell, all heavens and hells, which are contained within the singular Realm though they may be separate locations. This includes Hell of Earth and Mount Olympus. Tartarus is one of the largest parts of the Realm, which in turn contains many smaller physical and metaphysical hells. 6th Dimension - Story Realm Main article: Story Realm The Story Realm is the 6th Dimension. 7th Dimension - Timefractal Main article: Timefractal The 7th Dimension is the Timefractal from which time is governed. The Time Enforcement Agency operates from within the Timefractal under the guidance of Chronos, where there TEA HQ is located. 8th Dimension Main article: 8th Dimension The 8th Dimension is the Realm of Unwritten Plot, from where new plots come into being and plots that never existed as thought up. 9th Dimension - Realm of Story Arcs Past Main article: Realm of Story Arcs Past | See also: Memory Lane The 9th Dimension is the Realm of Story Arcs Past where places like Memory Lane can be found. 10th Dimension - NeShattered Main article: NeShattered NeShattered is listed as the 10th Dimension. 22nd Dimension - Admin Realm Main article: Admin Realm The Admin Realm, the 22nd Dimension, is where everything is organised and filed away. The Admin Realm doesn't affect any other Realms, it merely keeps track of everything that happens within the Story Realm. Here there is a lot of paperwork to be done and is composed of offices that are all completely stark white. One of the admin staff is called Nana. References Never-ending Story 2 References